


鹅兆鸳盟

by sylvansue



Category: DC Extended Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Idiots in Love, M/M, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate Goose of Enforcement
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 08:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20561372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvansue/pseuds/sylvansue
Summary: 传说中，一对天作之合的璧人真心相爱，却可能需要外力助推一把才能相互坦诚心意之时，灵魂伴侣按头鹅就会毫无征兆地冒出来，促成好事。布鲁斯·韦恩不信什么灵魂伴侣按头鹅，但负责他的鹅会让他信的。





	鹅兆鸳盟

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Duck, Duck, Goose](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20236789) by [RileyC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RileyC/pseuds/RileyC). 

> 标题详见后记【注1】

“哦，天啊。” 不是说阿尔弗雷德·潘尼沃斯没想到会有这么一天。实际上，他在近二十年的绝大部分时光里都在期待它的降临。然而，他之前已经绝望到担心活不到目睹此刻的时候了。曾有过很多可能的人选，但连赛琳娜·基尔小姐都没能引来一位嘎嘎叫的预言家，那么最乐观的人也要承认，这事儿的几率看上去有点渺茫。

不过现在它就来了，从湖边摇摇摆摆地朝宅邸走来，在门廊处停了一下，气势汹汹地盯了阿尔弗雷德一瞬，随后从他身边走过，搜寻起真正的目标。而找到之后，那只鹅就拍拍翅膀，仗着禽类特有的肆无忌惮‘嘎’了一声。

“这他妈是什么？”布鲁斯问道，手中预备送到嘴边的咖啡杯停在了半空中。

“这是一只鹅，少爷。我想，是加拿大鹅【注2】。”

布鲁斯以一种‘就算现在过了十一点，生出这种事儿也太早了’的眼神瞪了他一眼。“我能认出这是一只鹅。可它在这儿干什么呢？”

“如果我没有大错特错的话，布鲁斯少爷，那它就是为你而来的。”

布鲁斯一脸难以置信，满心抗拒地又瞪了他一眼，同时忍不住想问问阿尔弗雷德是不是喝了点儿烹饪用的雪莉酒。他明智地把那个想法压在了心里，再次打量了那只鹅一眼。它还在原地，玻璃窗外。布鲁斯摇了摇头。“不。”

“不？”

那只鹅好似也听到而且听懂了这个问题一样，歪了歪头。

“阿尔弗雷德，我跟你说过，这世界上没有什么灵魂伴侣按头鹅。那就是个传说，是一种迷信，是有人胡编乱造的童话，这样那些没能找到爱人的家伙就能说服自己这不是他们的错，是有魔力的鹅没来找他们。”不过，虽然布鲁斯语气坚定，阿尔弗雷德却能察觉出他这段话像经过了排练。事实上，他更倾向于认为某人的抗议有点用力过猛了。

阿尔弗雷德琢磨了一下，权衡利弊，选择不继续争执下去。说到底，无论多想要相信这件事情，他作为一个旁观者是做不了什么的。信鹅的人就信，不信的就不信。然而，举个旧例应该也没什么坏处。

“我记得在鹅找上您的母亲之前，她也曾怀有过同样的看法。”他们站在窗前，注视着那只已经蹲踞起来，一幅准备打持久战模样的鹅时，阿尔弗雷德开口道。

阿尔弗雷德虽然没看见那场景的开端，可他目睹了结局。托马斯·韦恩在宅邸举办了一场花园派对，派对以一场槌球比赛收尾。那时韦恩医生马上就要打出决胜一球，可突然间一只愤怒的大鹅从灌木丛中闯了进来，径直冲他而来。而在宾客四散而逃，而韦恩医生用球棒抵挡那只嘎嘎大叫的禽类时，玛莎·凯恩小姐站了出来，绕着圈子追着那只鹅，试图让其分神放弃猛啄托马斯·韦恩的计划。阿尔弗雷德当时也试图帮忙，他一边想着能不能拿槌球砸中那只鸟，一边一点点往近凑。就在那时，那只鹅停止了袭击，一幅任务已完成的样子摇摇摆摆地往池塘处走了回去。而阿尔弗雷德一转身，就发现韦恩医生和凯恩小姐正抱在一起大笑。下一刻，他们注视着彼此，突然定住了，仿佛像是第一次见到对方一样。在场的大家那时候就都明白了，刚才是灵魂伴侣按头鹅在执行任务。

布鲁斯很清楚这个故事。各种细微表情出卖了他，因此阿尔弗雷德能看出来他正在回想。那一丝一闪而逝的笑意是布鲁斯在脑海中勾勒他父亲激动地挥舞槌球棒自卫时的模样，那往窗外投去的伤感一瞥是他在想象他母亲追着鹅跑到他父亲身边的画面。但阿尔弗雷德也能看出布鲁斯是在哪一刻决定将这故事推至脑后的——他绷紧了下颚，面容线条坚定起来，双肩往后板去，站得更直了一点。

“那是一段趣事，阿尔弗雷德。”他转过身背对着玻璃窗和窗外的鹅说道，“但也就是趣事而已。”

“少爷——”

布鲁斯伸手打断他的话。“好吧，或许当时有一只鹅，或许那鹅给我的母亲添了点儿乱，可也就是这么回事了。我的父母早就相识，并不需要什么有魔力的鹅来促使他们相爱。”

“那只鹅助攻了。”

布鲁斯翻了翻眼睛，放下了咖啡杯，双手一举，仿佛像是在把命运打发走，然后开口道，“鹅的话题到此为止。我不想再听到什么鹅的事情，也不想再见到除了烤好上桌的以外的鹅了。我说明白了吗？”

“相当明白。”

“谢谢。那你要是不介意的话，我就先……”布鲁斯回过头，眼含威慑地朝那只鹅瞥了一眼，离开了房间。

那只鹅目送他走远，眼神中满满都是仇恨。

阿尔弗雷德叹了口气，对它说道，“你有事情可做了，我长羽毛的朋友。”

它赞同地‘嘎’了一声。

————————

**灵魂伴侣按头鹅**……那怎么没有末日预言神刺猬？代数无能长颈鹿？什么……尬聊前兆四蹄兽？

布鲁斯丝毫提不起兴致地拽下了换上的第三条领带——这几条他哪一条都不满意，然后任领口敞在那里。今天就不是关注该打四手结还是打温莎结的日子。那只鹅出现了。那只鹅出现了，可它特么来得太迟了。

他很久之前就认了命。那种天作之合，跟他父母一样的天生一对的爱人他是遇不上的。这也不算特别糟糕。回首往事，他并不遗憾赛琳娜……塔利娅……或者其他什么人不是他的命定之人。他早就忘掉了这个说法，早已说服了自己按头鹅真的只是个比较荒唐的都市传说。他百分之百地接受了这一点。

直到克拉克·肯特出现在他的视野中为止。他让布鲁斯的信念像被海啸席卷过的沙雕城堡一样化为齑粉。

要是他们第一次见面的时候按头鹅现身了，他们的命运会发生变化吗？他后来想过这个问题，在克拉克离世，一切都已经完全没有意义的时候想过。也许，倘若那只鹅在那场宴会上现身，然后在卢瑟离开后消失，他和克拉克有可能会因此结下不一样的交情。他想不出那只鹅还有什么别的机会插手。再往后，布鲁斯被愤怒蒙蔽、满心只渴望以私刑严惩超人以求‘正义’时——那已经太迟了。

如果按头鹅是真的，那克拉克归来的时候它特么在哪儿？就跟它没法摇摇晃晃地走进俄罗斯干完它的事儿似的！

好吧，那可能不是最理想的时间点，但还有别的时机的。布鲁斯那天去农场盯着搬家工人从卡车上卸货、注视着克拉克过来找他的原因有一半都是因为他以为那天可能是鹅出场的日子，那天可能就是正确的时机。他当时一边承认买下了银行，一边还留心找着鹅。那是个农场。农民有时候是养鹅的，对不对？按头鹅还有什么更好的出场时机？

后院里有好几只挠地的鸡，布鲁斯发誓那天晚上他们倚坐在门廊里时他听见了附近一只鸭子叫了一声。然而，没有鹅。夜里一声鹅的嘎叫声都没有。

那就这样吧。如果连在堪萨斯的一座农场里按头鹅都没法找到他，那它就不会出现了。童话时间结束，该回归现实了。想要克拉克是——是妄想过度了。这一点连傻瓜都能告诉他——镜子里那个傻瓜一开始就应该知道的。

克拉克和露易丝——是世纪佳侣，在任何世纪都是天生一对。好吧，他们俩或许目前感情是出了点儿问题，可那终究是能解决的。情侣分手又复合太常见了，不用鹅帮忙那些人就能复合。

布鲁斯的思绪一如既往地飘远了，他抓起一件大衣，认定散步前往旧日宅邸能够驱散这些念头和与之伴生的情绪。宅邸修复工作进展不错，再过不久，未来的正义联盟总部就能用了。这是实实在在的进展，是他能掌控主导的事物。

阿尔弗雷德正全神贯注地厨房里忙着什么——布鲁斯希望是忙着检索怎么烹鹅——布鲁斯从厨房门口走过时他只是朝布鲁斯点了点头。外面没有鹅的踪影，事实上，连一根鹅毛都没有，而布鲁斯的心情已然好转了几分。他走出湖畔别墅，步履轻快地朝旧宅行去。

天气很适合散步。四周安静，空气中带着秋日的凉爽。他不怀念潮湿闷热的夏天，也不期待寒意刺骨的冬天，但这寥寥数周的秋日则几近完美。金红色的落叶在他脚下沙沙作响，而布鲁斯顿下脚步，注视着一阵微风卷起了一小撮叶子，又沿着小径将它们洒落下去。他竖起了大衣的领子以抵抗那随风而来的寒意，然后扫了一眼天色。天空灰云密布，但下雨应该还是不大可能。他并不介意那雨继续推迟下去——他没那么喜欢顶着暴风雨夜巡。

布鲁斯加快了步伐，他现在已经能看见宅邸了。建筑工人都休工回去度周末了，只有起重机和其他设备留在这里。一旦宅邸建筑修复，他和阿尔弗雷德就会进行内部装修——嗯，可能还会找几个帮手来加速进程。他无法真心想象亚瑟会乐意做这份工，而戴安娜很可能自任监理，不过巴里和维克多可能会愿意帮忙。至于克拉克……

棒极了，他一点都不需要**那副**画面钻进他的脑子里。可它还是扎进去了，他一下子想象出一个挥着长柄锤，除了紧身牛仔裤和安全帽之外什么都没穿没戴的克拉克。

该死……

一阵干树叶沙沙作响，他很高兴能藉此分一下神。布鲁斯扫视四周，试图找出声源，同时伸手探进大衣口袋，捏住了一只蝙蝠镖。也许是只松鼠什么的。然而就在他刚要下定论，放松肌肉的时候，那只鹅步入了他的视线范围，冲他大叫起来。

布鲁斯彻底受够了，在鹅朝他冲来时怒吼出声，“你想啄我一口？行啊，我等着呢。”

他朝它扔出了一只蝙蝠镖。那鹅躲了过去，绕到了布鲁斯的身后，扑棱着翅膀，蹿过来想啄他的腿。布鲁斯把它甩到一边，又拿出了一只蝙蝠镖。但那鹅直直朝他飞来，导致他绊了一跤，脸朝下栽到了一堆树叶上。他随即双臂一撑，支起身子，朝绕着他扑扇着翅膀跳来跳去嘎嘎大叫的鹅踹去，但那一脚还差得远呢。因此布鲁斯往鹅的反方向翻身一滚，顺势蹲踞起来，然后冲它招手挑衅。“来呀，畜生，过来啄我呀。”

那鹅往前一蹿，而布鲁斯发现有机可乘，于是扑了过去，双臂一拢，把它喙朝外紧紧压在怀中。“你是灵魂伴侣按头鹅？那你厉害。可**我**还是天杀的蝙蝠侠呢！”

“布鲁斯？你在干什么呢？”

哦看在上帝的——他抬起头就看见克拉克——全身日常打扮，穿着那件格子外套的克拉克——正从宅邸处朝他走来。而那只鹅趁他这一刻的分神，扭动身躯，逃出了他的掌握，然后平平地‘嘎’叫一声，一溜小跑着朝克拉克迎了上去。克拉克皱着眉把它抱了起来，搂在怀中，边对它说着什么边抚平它凌乱的羽毛。布鲁斯都不知道鹅还能一幅洋洋得意的样子，但没有别的词可以形容它此刻朝他投来的眼神。

布鲁斯花了一刻掸掉大衣上的叶子，把毫无用处的蝙蝠镖挂回原处，随即双手往大衣兜里一插，走到了克拉克——和那只鹅的身边。“你看见多少了？”

“看得够多了。”克拉克检视了一番，对那只鹅没受伤很满意，然后把它放到了地上。那鹅开始整理羽毛，一幅除了把身上的每根毛梳回原处之外别无他求的模样。“你头发里有树枝。”克拉克边说边伸手探向布鲁斯的脑袋。

布鲁斯僵住了，任克拉克拨动他的头发，随后还摘下一片沾在他领口上的叶子。他很想说事情不是克拉克看上去的那个样子，然而他也很确定，在克拉克眼里这事儿就是他在试图掐死一只鹅。这样的话……“你为什么会到这儿来？”

克拉克微微一歪头，拧起眉打量了他一阵后耸了耸宽厚的肩膀。“我们不谈谈这只鹅？”

“你想了解它哪一点？”

克拉克又耸了耸肩，“你对鹅类有什么不满吗？”

“我对鹅没什么不满，鹅很好吃。”

克拉克和那只鹅同时责备地瞪了他一眼。

什么事情都没发生。布鲁斯也不明白是怎么回事，可有那么一秒钟，他以为会发生点儿什么的。“它在跟踪我。”

克拉克朝他投来的眼神意味难明，不过其中那一丝暗示布鲁斯他可能需要去一趟阿克汉姆的意思他认出来了。“好吧。”然而，克拉克只是这么答道。

他们——布鲁斯，克拉克还有鹅——安静地往回走去，布鲁斯希望这意味着这个话题结束了。“你是有什么事吗？”走到宅邸附近时布鲁斯问道。一般情况下，他并不介意克拉克临时过来串个门，但眼下，他总觉得克拉克的存在就是在刺激他，提醒他对方永远不会是他的命定之人。

克拉克罕见地显得有些不太自信。他回答的语气带着一分谨慎，仿佛是在危险区域中试探一样。“我想知道你有没有什么计划。也许我们可以，”眼下他的不确定之意从他耸的那一下肩膀就能看出来，“晚上一起看个电影或者什么的。”

晚上一起看个电影或者什么的。布鲁斯各种念头转得飞快，他一边努力不让这些念头暴露出来一边问道，“露易丝怎么说？”

“露易丝怎么说？”克拉克止住了脚步，转身望来，伸出一只手抓住了布鲁斯的肩膀。“露易丝已经跟我分手了，我跟你说过。”

就是确认一下。布鲁斯试图挪开。而克拉克手上施加了恰到好处的力度，把他定在原地。“你们会和好的。你跟她是天作之合，克拉克。”

“露易丝不这么认为，我也同意她那些理由，同意这个观点。鹅也是这么想的。”克拉克总结道，下巴扬了起来。

鹅也是……布鲁斯摇了摇头，就跟这样能把事情理顺，让他身边人不再提什么一只鹅同意事态发展的鬼话。这手段并没有凑效。“克拉克，那只是一只鹅。”

该死，他拒绝承认那鹅朝他翻了个白眼。

“那不是一只寻常的鹅，布鲁斯。它到渡轮上找我的时候我就明白了。”

它到——“你之前见过它？”

“就在今天，在渡轮上。我跟着它到了宅邸，可它后来飞走了。”

“你……知道它代表什么？”

“不管你信不信吧，就算在堪萨斯我们也听说过灵魂伴侣按头鹅。虽然我跟露易丝在一起的时候从来没见过它。我还琢磨过是为什么呢。现在我知道了。”他说道，双眼中闪耀着希冀的光芒，注视着布鲁斯，现在他又像超人一样勇敢了。

只有冷血怪物才想碾碎那样的希冀，而布鲁斯发现自己做不到。今天做不到。他朝那只鹅望去，看着它那自鸣得意的满足模样。“这要是你的恶搞，”他警告道，“你就会变成圣诞大餐。”

“布鲁斯，别再找那只鹅的茬儿了，过来吻我。”

“我最后说一遍，我没找那只该死的鹅——”克拉克把他拉近身前，亲了上来，好让他住嘴。

嗯，这倒是起了作用。

————————

阿尔弗雷德在伐木中途歇了口气，顺便扫了一眼那条通往宅邸的小径。他捕捉到了几分动静，那只鹅摇摇晃晃地走进了他的视野范围。它走过他的身边，看了他一眼，仿佛在向他致意，然后往湖中走去。

阿尔弗雷德目送它游走消失在水面上升起的雾气之中。他敢期待一下吗？他一边盘算一边屏住了呼吸，再度朝那条小径望去，然后在布鲁斯和肯特少爷进入视线的时候欣慰地轻吐了一口气。他注视着那两位年轻先生停下脚步，布鲁斯朝肯特少爷转过身——就算在这么远的距离上，阿尔弗雷德都敢发誓布鲁斯是在微笑——然后可以说是热情地把肯特少爷拉入自己的怀抱。

嗯，阿尔弗雷德挪开了视线，努力保持心情镇定。“干得好，鹅，干得好。”他低语道，微笑着把木柴抱起来，走回了宅邸。

（全文完）

**Author's Note:**

> 【注1】Duck, Duck, Goose：Duck, Duck, Goose是一种儿童游戏，类似于国内的丢手绢。小孩子们围成一圈，由一个孩子从大家背后绕圈，一个一个轻敲其他小朋友（Duck）的头顶，直到选出一人为Goose，被选者要去追指定者，否则下一轮就由被选者敲。本文作者显然是利用游戏和梗玩了双关。译者选择综合情节和标题文字将其译为《鹅兆鸳盟》。  
【注2】加拿大鹅：严谨地说，Canada Goose其实属于鸭科黑雁属，学名加拿大黑雁，——但它流传更广的俗名与文中欢快的气氛更搭：）
> 
> 译者后记  
1\. 一切荣耀属于原作者，错误都是我的。欢迎捉虫。  
2\. 谢谢耐心看到这里的所有人，祝大家都在想要的时候遇见自己的鹅：）

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[茸米]命定之鹅](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20652380) by [yigexiaohaoeryi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yigexiaohaoeryi/pseuds/yigexiaohaoeryi)


End file.
